Katherine's Visit
by SmuttyWriter
Summary: Katherine has a hidden agenda, who would have thought it would lead to this?
1. Chapter 1

**Something I wrote quite a while ago, just something new before I write another chapter or add another FF. Hope you like it! **

Katherine opened the door of the Gilbert house quickly blurring up into her doppelgänger's room. Elena was asleep on her bed, Katherine grinned, her head automatically tilting to the side, she had Elena exactly where she wanted her. She moved slowly to Elena's bed, grabbing her necklace by it's chain splitting it and pulling it off, hissing as the vervain burned her skin.

Elena stirred slightly in her sleep, Katherine froze before slowly easing down the covers, her smirk only grew as she saw Elena's pjs. The blue tank top clinging to her skin, emphasizing her perky chest and her pj shorts high up her thighs. Katherine couldn't help but bite her lip and run a fingertip up her smooth inner thigh, a sigh leaving Elena's lips and she opens her legs further in her sleep.

Katherine hooks a finger inside the leg of Elena's shorts, 'Mhm... smooth, I approve Elena..', Katherine murmured, smirking eagerly as her fingertip ran over Elena's smooth folds. She groans in her sleep, her hips moving subconsciously against Katherine's finger. Katherine risks sliding a finger between Elena's folds and up between her slit, reaching her clit. Elena's eyelids flutter and Katherine freezes again before Elena settles back down after another moan as Katherine slowly begins to circle her clit with a delicate finger.

Elena's leg twitch, at one point clamping around Katherine's finger as she pushes her thighs together. Katherine moves forward, slipping her hand back out of Elena's pj shorts she grabbed the waistband and ripped them slowly from her hips. The sound of the ripping material breaking the silence as Katherine efficiently exposes Elena's bare hips and folds, Katherine's eyes roamed the skin between Elena's legs, eager to continue. Katherine leant down, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip as she anticipated the taste of Elena's already wet entrance. Her eyes searched further up Elena's body, almost pouting at the tight fitting blue tank top. Katherine once again leant back up her hands immediately reaching up to cup Elena's breasts in her hands, she grins as she feels Elena's erect nipples pressing against her palm.

Gripping the fabric covering Elena's breasts, Katherine pulls sharply, her impatience taking control and the thin material ripped from Elena's thin frame. Elena stirred once again in her sleep, jolted by Katherine's rough touch. Elena turned onto her side making it easy for Katherine to climb onto the bed with her, she ran a finger down her side, enjoying the feel of Elena's soft, smooth skin. Katherine let her finger reach move over Elena's hip and trailed up her stomach towards her now exposed breasts. Katherine circled one of Elena's nipples, smirking when Elena rolled onto her back again and moaned in her sleep. Katherine sat up and stripped off her top, quickly unhooking her bra and throwing off her jeans. She lay next to Elena in just her panties before slipping out of them as well.

Katherine positioned herself between Elena's legs, she moved a finger over her folds, smirking at the moisture that caught on her fingertip. She eased two fingers inside Elena's tight entrance, her eyes snapping open as Katherine's fingers curve sharply. Elena sat up shock on her face, she began to shout out in panic before Katherine lowered to head, her tongue sliding out between her lips and slowly circled Elena's swollen clit. Elena's shouts of protest died as she moaned, 'Katherine... please... no...', Her voice lacked conviction as another moan slipped from her lips.

Katherine slowly flicked her tongue over Elena's clit, her hands moving to Elena's thighs and gripping tightly forcing her legs apart. Elena's hands slowly drifted down her own body and onto Katherine's head, her fingers tangling in Katherine's curled hair. Katherine sighed happily as Elena's hands pulled her head down hard against Elena's skin. Katherine's lips press tightly against Elena's smooth skin, her tongue barely able to move between her lips to continue working over Elena's clit.

Elena's hips started moving with Katherine's tongue before her hands gripped Katherine's hair and pulled her away from her wet folds. Pulling hard Elena made Katherine move her way up her skin. Katherine played along, letting her bottom lip trail along Elena's trembling body, her lips trailing over her tight stomach, up over her breasts, wrapping around one of her nipples to suck hard for a few seconds before Elena's impatient tugging force Katherine's lips to move up from Elena's breasts and meet her lips. There lips met and Elena threw herself into the kiss, Katherine smirking eagerly and letting her fingers once again trail up and down Elena's thighs, as Elena's tongue slipped between Katherine's lips Katherine forced three fingers into Elena's tight entrance.

Elena bucked her hips and groaned loudly, her lips slipping from Katherine's. 'Who would have thought you were so needy, Elena', Katherine taunted.


	2. Chapter 2

**On request I have decided to continue my Katherine and Elena fan fiction. So here is the second part! I hope you enjoy it and please feel free to review it! Thank you for reading. **

After Elena's initial shock she relaxes into the pleasure, eager to allow Katherine to continue pumping her fingers in and out of her tight clenching core. Elena lets out a stream of moans her hands lift to gently glide down over Katherine's slender back. The curve at its centre allow some purchase for her fingertips, Elena surprises them both by continuing lower until her fingers grip Katherine's ass.

In response Katherine ups her pace, her fingers soon becoming coated by Elena's velvet walls. Her thumb continues to flick, circle and rub Elena's clit causing her body to jolt and writhe. Katherine chuckles as she hears Elena's moans increase in volume and then finally feels the result of her work as Elena suddenly throbs and finds her release.

Elena gasps, her fingers squeezing Katherine's ass roughly, finding herself enjoying this far more than she should. Katherine moans excessively as she buries her fingers deeper inside Elena's heated core. Katherine lowers her head to plant kisses along Elena's neck, her skin warm beneath Katherine's lips.

Elena starts grinding her hips upward, arching back up into Katherine's touch, begging for more. 'Oh, Elena you've been deprived for far to long'.

Elena nods and cries out, 'Yes… I _needed_ this… _you_…' she shocks herself with her words. One of Elena's hands leave Katherine's ass and reaches down for the sheets, her fingertips gripping a handful as she fights to control herself as Katherine threatens to draw her over the edge, yet again. Her stomach clenches, her walls contract and again she coats Katherine's fingers with her release.

'I want a taste…' Katherine whispers, her lips leaving Elena's neck to glance down at her doppelganger.

Elena doesn't reply, instead just nods frantically. At that precise moment the only sensation she wanted was that of Katherine's tongue delving deep within her smooth folds.

Katherine obliges, she suddenly shifts her position and scoots down Elena's body occasionally trailing kisses down over her silken skin. Elena's hands knot in Katherine's hair just as their gaze's meet, each burn with desire, and each burn with lust.

Katherine's lips finally reach Elena's waiting folds, her slit gleams with moisture. Katherine eagerly trails her tip over Elena's sensitive folds, tasting her release as it soaks Katherine's tongue. Elena spreads her legs, lifting her knees though allowing Katherine all the space she needs.

Katherine's hands wrap around Elena's outer thighs, holding her to her lips whilst she drags her tongue over her folds, again and again. Elena removes one hand from Katherine's elegantly curled hair and places it on her exposed breast. Using two fingers Elena lightly tugs at one of her erect nipples to increase her own pleasure. Elena feels an increased urge however to repay the favour, to pleasure Katherine as she pleasures her. A confusing urge yet one she can't deny. 'Give up…' Katherine groans into Elena's sweet folds, 'Let yourself go…' Elena cries out giving Katherine exactly what she requests.

A third time, Elena gasps at the prospect, no one had ever had such an effect. Elena quickly finds herself becoming infatuated with the continuing pleasure Katherine delivers. Elena whispers in an attempt to be alluring 'I… I need to touch you…' she instantly feels anything but alluring, though another flick of Katherine's tongue removes all doubt. Katherine ignores her however and pushes the tip of her tongue between Elena's tightly clenches walls.

Katherine can't help but let a slight chuckle slip from her lips, but she presses her lips against Elena's folds, her teeth graze over the smooth skin and her tongue delves deep into Elena's heated core.

'YES!' Elena screams out, one hand grips her breast roughly, the other tugs a handful of Katherine's flowing hair. Katherine uses a very limited amount of her strength to keep Elena pinned down, as she is determined to let her release slip down her throat.

Once Elena has finally stopped moaning Katherine removes her lips from her folds. Katherine's dark gaze raises to meet Elena's. The pair look at each other in amusement, a similar smirk on their identical faces. 'If only the Salvatore's knew that you're clearly into girls', Katherine smirks slyly before leaning down quickly to place a kiss on Elena's still moist folds.

Elena shakes her head, a pout replacing the smirk, 'I didn't know I was… perhaps…' she pauses quickly, glancing away before blushing a deep scarlet, 'perhaps it's just you…'. Elena lifts a hand to brush a strand of her perfectly straight brunette hair off of her sweat-covered forehead.

Katherine lets out an amused chuckle, 'Oh, the irony of this situation is far too much'.

**I plan on carrying this on, if that sounds like something you would be interested in, please let me know. Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Review away! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I have to apologies for the timing of this chapter, I've had a very busy two weeks. I will try and get the next one out a lot sooner, if possible, but with college deadlines approaching that may not be possible! Thank you for your support, through reviews, favourites or story alerts, it means a lot that people are enjoying my chapters. Please continue reading and reviewing my FF's! Thanks again, hope you enjoy this latest instalment of 'Katherine's Visit'. **

Elena woke with a start, glancing around her bedroom. A single beam of bright light shines through the narrow parting between the curtains. She glances downward and quickly throws an arm over her exposed chest, her dark eyes then fall on Katherine's sleeping form. Elena's hand slides away from her chest as relocations of last night invade her thoughts. A dull throb between her legs becoming more obvious the longer Elena lingers on the memory of Katherine's tongue working over her. She chuckles softly as a light blush fans across her delicate cheeks, a thought slowly taking for in her head.

Elena takes the time to truly inspect Katherine's elegant body, she appreciated the features much more on Katherine than herself. For some reason or another Katherine seemed far more beautiful than Elena had ever felt.

The covers barely covered any of Katherine's body, the sheets rest against her defined hipbones. A dubious smirk crosses Elena's lips, a smirk she wasn't aware she had the power to pull off. With control fingers Elena shifts the sheets over Katherine's silken skin, easing them down to her knees. Elena's eyes focus instantly on the smooth skin between Katherine's slightly parted legs. The throb between Elena's legs grows more and more noticeable. Elena moves ever so slightly, positioning herself closer to her doppelganger.

Elena teasingly drifts a finger up over Katherine's smooth thigh, which draws a soft sigh from Katherine. Though her eyes remain firmly shut. Elena's fingers stop when they reach her hipbone then slowly drift diagonally downward. Elena finds herself hesitating, the urge to bury her fingers deep inside Katherine combatting the uncertainty of the action. Elena's desire wins, with a quick rub over Katherine's folds, forcing them to part, she pushes her fingers into Katherine's entrance. Elena instantly feels eyes upon her, Katherine had awoken the instant her fingertips had entered her. 'Now you've started, you better not stop…' Katherine warns, her eyes narrowing as her legs spread.

Elena nods, her palm rests at Katherine's folds, her fingers slowly begin pumping in and out. Elena's feels a smile spread over her lips as Katherine's body responds, her walls clenching around Elena's fingers. Elena is rewarded as Katherine moans, her eyes rolling back into her head.

Katherine arches her back, her hips grinding up against Elena's nimble fingers. She raises her hands above her head, relaxing into the pleasure, urging Elena on. Elena responds to the challenge and inserts an extra finger causing Katherine's entrance to stretch around the digits. Katherine's eyes snap open and her lips form a small 'O'. She lets out a cry of pleasure as her legs spread apart.

Elena is spurred on by Katherine's desperate moans. She shifts her position, moving herself between Katherine's legs. She leans down and tentatively twirls the tip of her tongue around Katherine's swollen clit. One of Katherine's hands move in a blur to slam down onto the mattress beside her body, her fingers clenching the sheets roughly, causing then to rip.

Elena can't help but let a thin smile curl her lips, her tongue repeating the circle around and around Katherine's swollen nub. Her fingers bury themselves deep inside Katherine's tight, wet core. Katherine's walls throb around Elena's fingers, causing a childish giggle to slip from Elena's lips.

'Elena… who knew…' Katherine groans, her words barely a whisper. Elena blushes scarlet though doesn't pause as her tongue slowly begins flicking over Katherine's clit and then quickly replaces her fingers. Katherine's sweet taste fills Elena's mouth, her hand slips between her own legs and her fingers begin slowly rubbing over her moist folds.

Katherine notices and mutters softly, 'Stop. Let me.' She pulls away from Elena, before pushing the girl onto her back. Swinging one leg over Elena's head, Katherine lowers herself down onto Elena, positioning her folds at Elena's lips. Katherine feels Elena's cheeks pressing against her inner thighs and smirks slyly before leaning down, position her own head between Elena's legs. 'Now Elena, this is more like it…' Katherine purrs.


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been awhile coming, but here is Part 4! Hope it was worth the wait! **

Elena lays panting on the soft mattress, her pulse racing. Katherine rests on her side, leaning up on her elbow, facing Elena. A devious smirk curls Katherine's lips as she extends her free arm. Elena moans quietly as Katherine's fingers make contact with the smooth lines of her stomach. "So, Elena. What are your plans for the day?" Katherine can't keep the taunting tone from her voice, despite their newfound familiarity she still partially disliked her doppelganger.

Elena sighs, and turns away from Katherine. She quickly throws her long slender legs over the side of the bed and stands. "I have to meet Stefan and Damon" Elena watches Katherine intently, unsure of the response her comment would warrant.

Katherine rolls her eyes, the disappointment obvious in her features. She practically purrs, "You better find some time for me later". Her eyes gleam ever so slightly, instantly turning her words into a slight threat.

Elena chuckles and blushes, "I wouldn't miss it" she replies, shocking herself by just how eager she is to return to Katherine. "I'm going to hop in the shower!" she says as she turns and heads towards the bathroom door. She feels Katherine's eyes analysing her naked form and blushes a deep scarlet. Elena was nowhere near ashamed of her body, just nervous at being so thoroughly inspected.

Elena turns on the shower and waits a moment for the water to heat before stepping inside the stream of water. Barely a minute later arms wrap around Elena's waist and Katherine's fingertips brush Elena's hair away from one of her shoulders. Katherine leans down to trail kisses from Elena's shoulder to the curve of her neck. Elena finds herself leaning into Katherine, enjoying the feeling. Elena reaches back with one hand, her fingertips rest against Katherine's hipbone. The other hand reaches up to cup the back of Katherine's head, holding her lips against her neck. "Katherine…" Elena moans as Katherine's palm presses against her stomach, and then lowers slowly.

Elena gasps as Katherine suddenly forces Elena to turn, then vigorously pushes her back against the cool tiles. Katherine chuckles slyly, then pushes her body against Elena's, trapping Elena against the wall. Katherine's mouth lock with Elena's parted lips, their tongues lock together as their eyes flutter shut. Elena's arms hang by her sides, but Katherine's move. One hand clamps between Elena's legs, the other grasps one of Elena's breasts.

The water hisses from the showerhead, covering the couple in a jet of steaming hot water. Katherine moves her fingers in a circular motion over Elena's smooth folds. Moans tumble from Elena's lips as she pulls her head back away from the pair's rough kiss.

"Oh god… Y-yes…." Elena moans as she forces her hips down against Katherine's fingers. Katherine quickly changes her fingers direction and buries three of her digits deeps inside Elena, causing her doppelganger to jump and cry out in shock and pleasure.

Katherine backs away slightly before leaning down to capture one of Elena's erect nipples between her teeth and tugs softly before releasing it to instead wrap her lips securely around it. Katherine grins as one of Elena's hands grip her hair roughly, tugging at her long dark curls. Elena's other hand trails down Katherine's slender back, her fingertips following the shallow curve at the centre of Katherine's back. Elena only halts her progress when her fingertips meet the dimples on Katherine's lower back. The sensation of Katherine's fingers pumping deep within her, Katherine's lips teasing her hardened nipple and the hot water trailing over their bodies causes Elena to soak Katherine's fingers. "Yes, Elena, you're all mine", Katherine mumbles softly against Elena's perky breast.

Elena nods before finding her voice and whispering "Yes…".


End file.
